Mother Moon
by Willow Mae
Summary: The story before the birth of Usagi Tsukino. Her grandmother Usako's tale. COMPLETE.


Be warned: this story can be quite confusing, because it was the first piece of fanfiction I wrote (maybe 3 years ago) The writing isn't very good, but I had fun with the concept behind the story, and I hope you readers will enjoy the concept too ^_^V

Be warned: this story can be quite confusing, because it was the first piece of fanfiction I wrote (maybe 3 years ago) The writing isn't very good, but I had fun with the concept behind the story, and I hope you readers will enjoy the concept too ^_^V

This story relies a lot on the fact that you know your Sailor Moon universe and that you know the names of the Japanese characters.

Ikuko: Usagi/Sailor Moon's mother.

Kenji Tsukino: Usagi/Sailor Moon's father

Usako Arisugawa: Usagi/Sailor Moon's grandmother, Ikuko's mother. My created character.

Selenity: Also known as the goddess of the Moon, English dub called Serenity, though that is technically Usagi/Sailor Moon's princess role. Selenity was the queen of the moon kingdom during the silver millenium. Her spirit resides in the body of Usako Arisugawa until the birth of the future queen (Neo Queen Serenity/ Usagi / Sailor Moon). Upon the new queen's birth, the spirit must leave the host's body, leaving the host vacant (spirit-less). Without a spirit, the body can not live and thus, the death of Usako Arisugawa upon the birth of Usagi Tsukino.

The reason Usako knows what will happen to her and what the future will be is all due to the fact that Selenity inhabits her body, and Selenity knows what will happen (If you're stil confused, just throw Pluto in and it should start to make sense).

If you still have trouble understanding this story, please contact me and I will do my best to explain!! ^_^3

Lotsa hugz,

~Willow

October 28, 1977

"What?" Usako cried, nearly dropping her teacup. "When did you find out?" Ikuko smiled at her husband and blushed.

"Just a few days ago, we thought that you should be the first to know." Usako shook her head in blissful disbelief.

"Wow, I'm going to be a grandmommy..." she went and hugged her daughter. "Congratulations dear, I know that you two will have a very special child!" Ikuko's smile widened, and the she smiled loving at Kenji as he stood and bowed formally to Usako.

"We hate to leave so soon, Usako, but the day is young and we have many people we would like to inform..."

"Yes, yes, of course. I too would like to tell some of my friends the news....a grandmother! This is so exciting!! Go and tell the world, my little Ikuko is pregnant!" Usako hugged them both once more before ushering them to the front door. "Now dear, take good care of yourself and that child!" she called cheerfully after the happy couple. The three said their good-byes and parted ways. Usako walked back into the den of her home and sat down, a look of bewilderment crossing her face. "Is it really happening so soon?" she asked herself quietly.

'Yes.' a soft voice echoed in her mind. 'You know that it must...' Usako sighed and walked into her bedroom. She let her long hair, whitened with age, down from the two buns on top of her head and picked up her silver hairbrush. Running the soft bristles through her silky hair, she allowed her mind to roam freely. The continuous motion of the brush usually soothed her agitated mind, but on this day it didn't have its normal effect.

"It would have been so wonderful to be a grandmother..." she mused to herself. "Taking the little girl in my arms and feeding the ducks with her... so wonderful..."

'I wish there was something I could do...but I can not change fate, you know that.' Usako smiled.

"Yes, I know. It's not that I'm ungrateful, after all I took part in creating a queen!" The voice within her laughed.

'Yes, grandmother to the future queen of the earth and sky.. . feel proud, Usako.' Usako smiled.

"Yes, Selenity, I am very proud."

December 24, 1977

Kenji called from the kitchen. "Would you lovely ladies like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes dear!" the two women chorused together, laughing as clouds of ready-make cocoa poured from the kitchen. Ikuko's eyes began to tear up as her husband shouted at the milk which was beginning to boil over the side of the pan.

"He's so incompetent in the kitchen!" she giggled. Usako laughed heartily as the young man tried desperately to clean up the mess he was making. "I keep telling him that I'm fine, but he won't let me cook...we've been eating take-out for the past few weeks." Usako wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes darling, how is it coming anyway?" She eyed the growing lump in her daughter's stomach.

"Just fine Mother, I haven't been in any pain." Usako smiled serenely.

"That's good dear." A loud shout from the kitchen brought their attention back to Kenji as he swayed into the room, his hair disheveled. In his arms he held a tray with four steaming cups of cocoa on them. Usako leaned toward her daughter and whispered behind her hand. "You know, if you would rather keep an old woman company instead of take-out each night, I'd be more than happy to feed you two--I mean, three." she smiled lovingly.

"Thank you mother, I just might have to take you up on that!" Ikuko laughed. Kenji looked at his wife, his eyes full of adoration, yet feigning hurt at her comment. Ikuko could only laugh harder.

"The fire is going down...I'd better bring in more firewood." Kenji stood and went to the woodpile next to the fireplace. "Look...it's snowing." The three crowded around the window and watched in silence as the soft fluff gently swirled in the winds, finally finding it's way to the ground. Kenji squeezed his wife's shoulders and Usako's smile broadened.

"It is a very special baby that brings such beautiful snows..." 'Yes, a very special child indeed.'

December 30, 1977

Usako looked out of her bedroom window at the brightly shining moon, glistening brightly among the freshly fallen snow.

'Are you sad?' The voice came to her again, strong and full of love.

"No...and yes. Selenity..." Usako sighed.

'Yes?'

"Is there no other way?" Selenity sighed.

'I'm sorry Usako, but I must switch spirits immediately...I know it must be painful. I can't forgive myself for causing you such grief, but fate can not be altered...'

"Yes." Usako smiled. "Will you take me to the moon? When she is born, will you take me there, so I can see my granddaughter in all of her purity? Selenity?"

'Yes. I will take you, if you wish it.'

March 18, 1978

"Mother, what should I name her?" Ikuko's voice pondered over the phone line.

"Her?"

"I'm sure it's a her...I've always wanted a little girl!" Usako smiled at her daughter's words.

"I have a suggestion, but I don't think you'd take it dear." Ikuko chuckled.

"Nonsense mother, I'm calling to ask for advice!" Usako was glad her daughter wasn't in the same room to see the devious smile that spread across her face.

"Name her Usagi!" She cried. "After her dear old grandmom!" The two women laughed at the inside joke.

Ikuko had been named after her grandmother as well. "Mother! Be serious!" Ikuko sighed in fake exasperation.

"Name her Serenity." Usako said, a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"Mom, I want a real name, not a name you might give a fairy or a princess." Usako played mindlessly with the phone chord.

"She'll be your little princess all of your life dearie, she should have a name fit for a queen!" Ikuko smiled as she listened to her mother speak.

"Right mom..."

"Ikuko, you're still my little girl. My little princess, and don't forget that." Usako told her sternly. "I'm your mother and I should know!"

"Then Serenity will be our personal nickname for her, I promise you." Ikuko told her mother. Usako smiled.

May 21, 1978

"Usako?" Kenji leaned over her hospital bed. "Usako, are you feeling any better?" Ikuko took her mother's hand, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, I was so worried!!" Usako smiled.

"Don't worry child, I'm not that easy to get rid of. I refuse to go until the very last moment! No simple heart attack will take me before I see that beautiful baby you'll have..." She laid a motherly hand on her daughters stomach. "She's kicking... how many months now?"

"Only one left." Ikuko grinned.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Usako asked. Kenji shook his head in answer for his wife. "I see. Well tell me the moment you come up with the perfect name. My granddaughter will have the best name around, I just know it!" The three laughed and chatted together until visiting hours had come to a close.

Later that night, May 21, 1978

"Selenity?" Usako asked the voice within her. "Selenity, is it true? Only one month left?" There was a slight pause before the spirit dwelling in Usako's mind spoke.

'Yes.' Usako stared up at the ceiling.

"Will she be a good queen?" Again there was a pause.

'I believe so.' The voice spoke to her with comforting sounds, Usako smiled.

"Will you take care of her Selenity, since I won't be there?"

'Of course. She is my daughter as well as yours and your daughters. We are all connected to each other, and if I am with her then you will be with her also.'

"Promise?" Usako pleaded.

'Yes. I promise.' Usako smiled and fell asleep.

June 29, 1978

"From dust you were born, to dust you shall return..."

The priest intoned. Kenji held his wife close to him as tears coursed down their faces.

"Oh mother, I never DID tell you her name...." Ikuko sobbed. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." Her eyes opened wide and she whispered. "Kenji--the baby--" Quietly, he laid a large bouquet of flowers on the grave of Usako Arisugawa, then led his wife to the car and sped off to the hospital.

11:02:49 June 30, 1978

"Come on, Mrs. Tsukino. Push!! A little more!" Kenji held his wife's hand. "Once more...breathe...there!!" Ikuko fell back onto the bed, exhausted. The nurse smiled and held the tiny infant out to her parents. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. You have a beautiful ,healthy baby girl!!" Ikuko took the baby tenderly in her arms and shushed her crying. "Kenji, I know her name..." Her husband looked at her, question filling his eyes. "It's--" Ikuko looked out of the hospital window at the brilliant full moon.

The face of the rabbit appeared clearly in the shadows of the surface, and Ikuko squinted slightly, a smile alighting her face. From on the moon, Usako watched. The small infant in Ikuko's arms held her arms out to the moon, her wide blue eyes full of curiosity. Usako smiled down at her little granddaughter. 'From my body to yours, little one. May the spirit of Selenity watch over you always.' Ikuko smiled down at her little girl as the spirit of Usako Arisugawa faded away. "Her name will be Usagi."


End file.
